In recent years, rapid progress has been made in the development of techniques to reduce the size and weight of mobile phones, which are only one representative example of electronic apparatuses to which the present invention may apply, to make them multifunctional. In place of flexible printed circuit boards (hereafter, referred to as “FPC”), there are increasing demands for micro coaxial cable assemblies as internal wiring material for mobile phones. This is because the transmission characteristics and noise resistance characteristics of micro coaxial cables better meet market demands.
Additionally, the structure of portable apparatuses has been complicated with recent development of portable TVs.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a sliding-type electronic apparatus 3 in which a sliding portion 2 is provided so as to be slidable with respect to the fixed-side casing 1, an FPC 4 shown in FIG. 2 is used as a wiring material.
Additionally, as shown in FIG. 3, in a rotational type electronic apparatus 6 in which the moving-side casing 5 is rotatably journalled to the fixed-side casing 1, a micro-coaxial cable 7 shown in FIG. 4 is used as a wiring material.
On the other hand, for example, a wiring material shown in FIG. 6A is conceivable as a wiring material for an electronic apparatus 13, as shown in FIGS. 5A to 5D, which can simultaneously use a sliding mechanism and a rotating mechanism of a type which rotates a moving-side casing 12 around a shaft with respect to a fixed-side casing 11 (refer to FIG. 5B) from a state (refer to FIG. 5A) where the fixed-side casing 11 and the moving-side casing 12 overlap each other, rotates the moving-side casing 12 to a position approximately orthogonal to the fixed-side casing 11 (refer to FIG. 5C), and slidingly moves a sliding portion 14 provided in the moving-side casing 12 (refer to FIG. 5D), thereby allowing a liquid crystal display of a sliding portion 14 to be easily viewed. This is a structure in which an FPC 15 corresponding to the movement of the sliding portion 14 and a number of micro-coaxial cables 16 corresponding to the movement of a rotating portion are connected together by soldering in a connecting portion 17. Additionally, an FPC connector 18 is formed at an end on the side of the FPC 15, and a micro-coaxial connector 19 is formed at an end on the side of the micro-coaxial cables 16. A wiring material shown in FIG. 6B shows a shape after forming of the wiring material of FIG. 6A, and a number of micro-coaxial cables are bundled by a binding protective tape 16a. 
As another technique, a coaxial cable connecting structure in which two substrates which slide on each other are connected together using a plurality of coaxial cables, respective cores of which are shielded for signal transmission, is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. In this coaxial cable connecting structure, the plurality of coaxial cables are bundled at both ends thereof so that the respective cables are arranged on a plane, and regions of middle portions of the coaxial cables which are not bundled are held between the substrates as an extra length.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-36515
However, in the wiring material shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, it is necessary to prepare the FPC 15 and the micro-coaxial cables 16 separately and perform the connection therebetween. This increases the time and cost of manufacturing. On the other hand, with the coaxial cable connecting structure disclosed in Patent Documents 1, the coaxial cables are bent in a height direction between substrates. Therefore, in order to secure the bending radius of the coaxial cables, a space in the height direction between substrates need be secured. For this reason, it is difficult to make a slide unit having a thin cross-section.
Additionally, the allowable curvature radius of a conventional FPC is about 1.0 mm to 1.5 mm, and a height required for the wiring material of the sliding portion is about 2.0 mm to 3.0 mm. Accordingly, the thickness of the electronic devices must be large enough to allow for these dimensions. However, making the portable apparatus thinner is desired in order to meet a recent demand for making a portable apparatus thin. It is difficult to meet the demand for making a portable apparatus thinner in using these related art wiring material using the FPC.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an aspect of the invention is to provide an electronic apparatus capable of further inexpensively providing a wiring material for an electronic apparatus which can simultaneously use a sliding mechanism and a rotating mechanism. Further, it is an aspect to permit the use of these mechanisms where the height of a sliding portion is 1.5 mm or less, and to provide an electronic apparatus wiring harness to be used as the wiring material of the electronic apparatus.